


Between four and five

by Shameblack



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: But I ship them, But they did it, Gren and Runaan ran away, I REGRET NOTHING, I don't know how, M/M, One-Shot, They don't even know each other in the canon, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: The freckles in Gren’s face are like the stars dispersed in the night sky. He wants to trace them with his fingers, imagine their flavor in his tongue. Kiss the firmament before the sunrise.





	Between four and five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ezheptik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ezheptik).



> This is a very lame birthday present for Ezheptik. Honey, I know you didn't ask for this, but I give it to you anyway because I'm that kind of tragic and pathetic loser. Love you. 
> 
> Special mentions to Ylen, my loyal beta and the responsible for me watching the whole series in a day. 
> 
> Any mistakes you find are completely mine. This is a translation from a spanish work of mine.

 

Gren is an excellent swordsman, Runaan acknowledges every time the other is there to block the blow in his left side that he can no longer defends.

Gren smiles too brightly, like a child, for being such an amazing swordsman who has taken so many lives.

 

*

 

When they cut his arm Gren says nothing, but holds his hand and doesn’t complain at all the moment Runaan squeezes too tight, a reflex from the pain.

He leaves a bruise with the form of his fingers in Gren’s hand; a purple mark that fades away within the days, an ephemeral memory of something that will never return.

 

*

 

Gren is astonishingly kind, and he’s too humble and altruistic for his own good. Runaan doesn’t understand, it’s so difficult to reconcile that this human soldier, who has killed hundreds of elves –maybe thousands- is the same man who offers to braid his hair because is almost impossible to do it with just one hand.

He hates himself and hates him, yet he lets Gren comb his hair at dawn, calloused but gentle fingers running by his scalp when the sun starts to wake.

 

*

 

The more days go by and the more familiar Gren’s kindness becomes, the bigger Runaan’s frustration grows.

He’ve never felt something else that resentment and hatred for a human. It’s not fair at his age to have this kind of crisis.

 

*

 

The freckles in Gren’s face are like the stars dispersed in the night sky. He wants to trace them with his fingers, imagine their flavor in his tongue. Kiss the firmament before the sunrise.

 

*

 

“I always imagined you with brown eyes” Gren confesses one day while they eat an unlucky rabbit that ran into one of the tramps Runaan set.

“That’s because you imagined me as a human.”

Gren shrugs, giving him that. He has his sight in the roasted leg in his hand, so he’s not even looking at him when he answers “But yours are far better than anything that I could have imagined. That blue suits you well”.

 

*

 

Gran has started to defend the elves, something that doesn’t pass unnoticed to Runaan. It’s a nuisance, because it just makes things more complicated.

 

*

 

Sometimes they face other humans. Runaan knows this makes Gren feel like a traitor in his own country, but that doesn’t stop him from fighting for his elf companion. So Runaan can’t help to have this guilt that causes him to look with regret at the soldier.

They try to avoid killing, but sometimes there’s no other choice. Gren cuts off an arm with a single swing before he stabs in the heart the poor bastard that crossed his path. When he turns around Runaan sees his face splashed in red drops, and thinks how impossible it is to tell apart the blood from the freckles.

 

*

 

If he could, he would tear his skin apart, and would use it as a flag to make known how annoyed he is. The agony of wanting him is killing him and it doesn’t help the way Gren smiles at him every time Runaan catches his gaze.

So he pushes him against a tree, his only arm pressing into Gren’s throat. The bastard doesn’t even have the decency to look surprised.

“I could kill you.”

“I know.”

“Right now. I don’t even need my other arm.”

“What are you waiting for, then?”

 _For you to do something, for you to push me off, for you to hate me_ , he thinks and with one finger he touches the edge of the human’s jaw.

Elves are not cowards and Runaan’s not going to be the exception, so he relieves the pressure on his arm and kisses Gren almost angrily, expecting nothing in return.

Gren kisses him back with eagerness; he sinks his fingers in the nape of his neck and when they separate he breaths on his ear. “Finally” he says with a smile on his face.

Runaan kisses him again.

 

*

 

He discovers that he would die for Gren. Being an awkward surprise, doesn’t make it less true.

Runaan has become the elf who would die for a human. Oddly enough, the statement bothers him less than he had thought.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I wouldn't fall for a crack ship, but here I am, regretting nothing. They don't even know eachother, but fuck it, I want my cellmates babes.


End file.
